Short 500: A Character Guide
by captain toro
Summary: All the main characters involved in Short 500 reside here. Read this to understand the story before I upload it. :{D
1. Jade

Jade "Troublemaker" West

Captain of The Thespian Pirates.

**Bounty:** 320,000,000 Beli/Berry

**Arsenal:** A saber sheathed on the left side of her red–once white–sash, and gloves with scissor blades attached to the fingers.

**Devil Fruit:** Yami Yami no Mi (_Dark-Dark Fruit_). Used by Marshall D. Teach in the anime/manga.

**Affiliation:** Pirate

**Nickname(s):** West (by Victoria), Troublemaker (by basically everyone), West-senpai/Jade-senpai (by Caterina), The Younger West, Scissorhands.

**Extraz:** Kenbunshoku Haki, Haoshoku Haki. das it. Has a soft spot for bunnies and will do anything for booze.


	2. Tori

Victoria "Sunshine" Vega

Former Bounty Hunter/Current member of The Thespian Pirates.

**Bounty:** 210,000,000 Beri/Beli.

**Arsenal:** A bo-staff. Looks like Nami's Sorcery Clima-Tact, but Vic uses this to attack her foes. das it.

**Devil Fruit:** None.

**Affiliation:** Pirate.

**Nickname(s):** Sunshine (basically everyone), Tori-chan/Vega (by Jade ovo).

**Extraz:** Has really nice cheekbones and respects her captain at a very high level; accidently calling her, Jade-sama once. Total LOL. May have a crush on her, but you're not getting shit from me. B)


	3. Cat

Caterina "Cat" Valentine

Member of The Thespian Pirates.

**Bounty:** 100,000,000 Beli/Beri

**Arsenal:** A pink flintlock pistol.

**Devil Fruit:** None.

**Affiliation:** Pirate.

**Nickname(s):** Cat (everyone), Cat-san (by Jade).

**Extraz:** Very nice but VERY strong. Don't let her friendliness fool you. ;).


	4. David (Tori's father)

David "Magma Fist" Vega

Marine Fleet Admiral.

**Bounty:** None.

**Arsenal:** h-2-h.

**Devil Fruit:** Magu Magu no Mi (Magma Magma Fruit). Used by Sakazuki/Akainu in the anime/manga.

**Affiliation:** Marine.

**Nickname(s):** Lava Guy (by Jade), Magma Fist, Dave.

**Extraz:** Busoshoku, and Kenbunshoku 'cus idc.

**PS:** He's really nice (now).


	5. Beck

Beck "Handsome" Oliver

Marine Admiral.

**Bounty: **None.

**Arsenal:** None. User of hand-to-hand combat.

**Devil Fruit:** Mero Mero no Mi (_Love-Love Fruit_) Can turn people into stone. Used by Boa Hancock in the anime/manga.

**Afilliation:** Marine.

**Nickname(s):** Handsome.

**Extraz:** The male version of Boa Hancock. He doesn't exactly hate men/women, but you know. He's a mix of Sanji and Hancock. Sort of..

**PS:** I do realize all the admirals (except Issho/Fujitora; we dun know) have Logia Devil Fruit types. Kizaru, Akainu, and Aokiji had Logia for sure, but I am unsure of Fujitora. Maybe some gravity shit, or meteor DF? Sengoku and Akainu were the only Fleet Admirals but Sengoku has a Mythical Zoan, right? Right.


	6. André

André "Musical" Harris

Marine Admiral.

**Bounty:** None.

**Arsenal:** A large flail.

**Devil Fruit:** Pika Pika no Mi (_Glimmer-Glimmer Fruit_). Used by Kizaru/Borsalino in the anime/manga.

**Affiliation:** Marine.

**Nickname(s):** Musical, 'Dré (Beck).

**Extraz:** Believer in Lazy Justice.. Just like our good friend Kuzan. B)


	7. RobbieRex

Robert "Weirdo" Shapiro and Rex "Small Man" Powers.

Marine Admiral/Shichibukai.

**Bounty:** None. Rex's former bounty is 310,000,000.

**Arsenal:** Robbie uses a greatsword, while Rex uses h-2-h.

**Devil Fruit: **Robert: Doku Doku no Mi (_Posion-Posion Fruit_). Used by Magellan in the anime/manga. Rex does not have one.

**Affiliation:** Marines.

**Rex's Nickname(s): **Small Man.

**Robert's Nickname(s):** Robbie (close friends), Weirdo.

**Extraz:** Robert treats Rex like a puppet, telling him what to do all the time.

Rex can use all three types of haki and no one who has clashed with him lived.


	8. Alecksander (Jade's father)

Alecksander "Mister" West

Yonko.

**Bounty:** 505,000,000 Beli/Beri

**Arsenal:** Dual katana named "Illumina."

**Devil Fruit:** Hie Hie no Mi (_Chilly-Chilly Fruit_). Used by Kuzan/Aokiji in the anime/manga.

**Affiliation:** Pirate/Yonko

**Nickname(s):** Bastard (by Jade ((_y she so meen ;-;_)) ), Mister, Alex, The Older West.

**Extraz:** Busoshoku Haki. Why not? :d

**PS:** That's an alternative spelling for Alexander. It sounded cooler.


	9. ew ryder daniels

Ryder "Flame Boy" Daniels

Yonko.

**Bounty:** 450,000,000 Beli/Beri

**Arsenal: **H-2-H.

**Devil Fruit: **Mera Mera no Mi (_Flame-Flame Fruit_). Formerly used by Portgas D. Ace (**RIP**) in the anime/manga. Currently used by Sabo in the manga.

**Affiliation:** Pirate/Yonko.

**Nickname(s):** Flame Boy (everyone), Asshole (by Jade).

**Extraz:** HE'S AN ASSHOLE THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW. but seriously doe. He can use Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki.

**PS:** He knows Victoria. They dated, and he used her, like in the show. But for her strength in battle.


	10. Suggestions? OCs?

**A/N: Let me know if I should add anyone. These are a work in progress, so these are not final. I am working on Trina and Holly Vega at the moment, just to let you know. **


End file.
